Spiritual Flames - NaLu
by CaitlinGeorgiaa
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have always been close, since the day they met they've been inseparable. Over time they've learned that the power of love can only be subdued for so long before bursting out like a spiritual flame, will they finally confess their true feelings?
Natsu watched her as she animatedly chatted with Mirajane, he smiled when he heard Lucy talk about his intrusion into her house the night previously, he always liked the way her lips formed his name. A lock of hair had fallen across her face and he had to resist the urge to go over there and smooth it back for her.
"What you staring at Pyro?" came a deep drawling voice from behind him. Gray had seen him spying on Lucy and thought it was hilarious how patheticly unaware Natsu was on the topic of girls.  
"Shut it Ice Princess! You wanna fight me?" Natsu spat back at him, a fireball flaring to life in his hand, "you don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't staring at anything!" he added defensively. "Oh yeah?" Gray replied smirking, "so Lucy is nothing now? You really are pathetic"

"Yeah Natsu, be a real man!" Elfman shouted from the table next to them, raising a glass in their direction. "Shut it Muscle Head!" Natsu shouted and punched him out of his seat.

"Are they really fighting again?" Lucy sighed, watching as Natsu and Gray grappled with each other, throwing punches, it seemed they were still arguing but all Lucy could hear was the frequent names such as 'Pyro', 'Ice Princess', 'Flame Brain' and 'Pervy Popsicle'.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana shouted. "Ahh, when did that happen?" Gray replied frantically. "Hah!" Natsu seized the opportunity and punched Gray square in the face.

"Ice make hammer!" Gray yelled in anger, "you'll pay for that Squinty Eyes!"

"They're fighting again huh?" came a serious voice from behind her. Erza stood in her usual armour, glaring as the two boys exchanged blows, a firm scowl on her lips, in that moment she looked truly frightening and Lucy was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of that look.

"Oh this is gunna be good," Cana said as she dropped into a stool and ordered another beer. She lazed back against the bar with a satisfied expression and motioned to Erza, "do your thing Titania!"

Erza marched over and grabbed the two boys from behind, "what have I told you about fighting in the Guild hall?" she barked. Natsu and Gray cowered away and promptly started grovelling, their fear pronounced for everyone to see. Lucy laughed, this was a frequent occurrence, but none the less an amusing one. The two boys promptly hugged each other tightly and proclaimed how they'd be best friends and never fight again. Yeah right, Lucy thought, give it a few hours and they'll be at it again!

Erza returned to Lucy and sighed, "they just never learn!" She watched them glare at each other with a frown. As soon as they caught her watching they threw their arms around one another again and practically skipped over to the job board. "They like each other really, they're just too scared to admit it!" Mirajane said in her cheerful, optimistic manner. Lucy smiled, she agreed with Mira.

Lucy watched Natsu from behind as he pondered on which job to take next, he had such a simple mind it made her chuckle to think of him with the studious and serious expression.

"You loooooove Natsu!" came a voice from behind her. "SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy yelled back at him. Happy just hovered giggling to himself as Lucy tried her best to get him to be quiet.

Natsu was stood at the board with his back to Lucy but that didn't mean he hadn't heard the whole exchange. A grin spread across his face and he felt his cheeks blush. He quickly checked to see nobody was watching him, then returned his gaze to the board feeling thoroughly satisfied with himself. He skimmed through all the options available, feeling invincible, he decided he wanted something really challenging, something that only 'The Strongest Team' could manage. Natsu decided to speak to Mirajane about going on an S Class quest. They'd be going with Erza after all, who was an S Class wizard.

"No!" a stern voice interrupted as Natsu tried to appeal to Mirajane, "absolutely not!" the master added. "Nobody is going anywhere until after the Harvest Festival! We have a reputation to uphold!" Natsu pouted, and slumped away looking defeated. Somebody placed a hand on his shoulder and sent a static tingling through his whole body, like the touch was magic. He turned to see Lucy smiling at him sympathetically, "don't look so down, we can work on our costumes together!" she grinned and Natsu could feel the excited energy radiating off her and couldn't help but smile himself. "You can use that yummy looking giant crab!" Happy supplied, nibbling on a fish between words. "Mmmmm crab!" Natsu replied dreamily and began to drool. "My spirit is not food guys." Lucy and shouted at them, turning her back and walking away.

Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Lucy gasped and a deep red blush rose up in her cheeks. She turned her head back to look at Natsu, and he grinned back at her. The blush in her cheeks deepened, causing Natsu in turn to begin blushing. "You're in loooooooove!" Happy giggled with a mischievous look on his face. "Yeah, get a room guys!" shouted Cana, raising her bear and sticking her tongue out at them with a wink.

Lucy hastily dropped Natsu's hand and pulled away quickly, tripping over in the process. Just as she was about to hit the floor she felt hands catch her, "you should be more careful princess!" Virgo said as she helped Lucy to her feet!  
"Virgo?!" Lucy exclaimed, "what are you doing here? I didn't summon you!" Virgo ignored her question and looked from her blushing face to Natsu's, "you looooove him!" she stated clearly. "And he looooves her!" Happy added, giggling. Virgo and Happy share a mischievous smile.  
"Will you stop copying that damn cat!" Lucy yelled at her. "Would you like to punish me Princess?" Virgo asked hopefully.  
"You are so weird!" Lucy replied, shaking her head in disbelief. Virgo bowed before she disappeared back to the spirit world.

The whole guild is quiet having watched the whole affair, Natsu being oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation shouts to Mirajane ordering more food. The hall became rowdy again and Lucy decided to head home for the day, summoning Plue to go with her. "Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" she commands, holding out his key.

Lucy and Plue slowly made their way back to her house, enjoying the slight breeze that teased the leaves of the trees. "Be careful Lucy, don't fall into the river!" came the usual call, Lucy smiled and waved back at the two men in response, in what had become routine. "I am so ready for a hot bath." Lucy said to Plue as they climbed the steps, "It'll be so nice to relax and get away from... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" she yelled startled. Natsu waved a chicken leg at her and went back to eating.  
"Don't you point that chicken at me! Get out of my room!" she shouted angrily as Happy reached out some chicken to her in offering.  
"Chill Loopy!" Natsu replied, lazing back and continuing to stuff his face.  
"MY NAME IS LUCY! You've known me long enough now Natsu, stop being a dick!" she retorts in exasperation. Natsu just grinned at her and motioned for her to pull up a chair. "We're working on our costumes together remember?" he prompted, eager to make her cheer up again. Lucy couldn't help but smile at this and Natsu fist bumped Happy! "We're off the hook buddy" he said cheerfully!

"Aye Sir!" replied Happy, smiling.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking as they worked on their costumes, ate food and just relaxed together.

It was getting late and when Lucy came back from the bathroom Natsu had fallen asleep curled up on her bed. She had gotten ready to begin yelling, to tell him to wake up and go fall asleep in his own bed, when she heard him mutter something indistinguishable under his breath. She slowly made her way over to the bed and gently sat on it's edge so as not to wake him. Happy was asleep on the pillow beside Natsu, both of them looked extremely peaceful. Lucy couldn't help but notice how cute and vulnerable Natsu looked in his sleep, she wanted to reach out and touch his cheek but restrained herself, embarrassed by her thoughts. This was Natsu after all. He shifted slightly in his sleep and uttered something that was barely audible, but Lucy heard it just fine. Her name, he had said her name. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and allowed herself to smile. Her insides felt as though they had melted, that one word, from that one particular person was like a magic touch. She didn't understand what these sensations meant, what are these feelings? She couldn't have any feelings for Natsu, that was absurd... wasn't it? She contemplated for a while, and absentmindedly stroked the hair back from Natsu's face. He sighed softly in his sleep, and Lucy felt it. She knew she couldn't deny it to herself any longer. These feelings could only mean one thing, she was falling in love with the fire dragon slayer. 


End file.
